DISNEYDOM HEART! SCENE 1: A CALL
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The light united people thus eventually were rent asunder by their fights over that selfsame light that united them with happiness that the people had in common. Darkness and hearts, hearts of darkness, hearts and darkness …. Hearts and it the darkness became one because of the greed of light and the battle for whoever would have most of the joy and light. Because of the war.


KINGDOM; ... ACT ONE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

DISNEYDOM HEART! SCENE 1...A CALL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The light united people thus eventually were rent asunder by their fights over that selfsame light that united them with happiness that the people had in common.

Darkness and hearts, hearts of darkness, hearts and darkness …. Hearts and it (the darkness) became one because of the greed of light and the battle for whoever would have most of the joy and light. Because of the war over the light...darkness filled the hearts of the people of this world of fantasy.

A light glimmer within children remained and the children used their shards of remaining light from the world that there once was and changed this world of horrible darkness out of their pure innocence being children after all.

The world was no longer the way the world was in darkness or light. The fantasy world was ripped asunder into nine worlds. The true, pure light that that had filled people's hearts completely was still hidden within the great darkness in the worlds... the darkness that still was everywhere out there in the nine fantasy worlds there still was now.

Sora the young boy laid on his stomach half asleep taking a nap. The boy Sora lay on the warm, soft white sand of some place he forgot he was. Where was Sora the young boy? He heard a rustling sound, Sora the young teenage boy thought ...of paper perhaps, or of the ocean's shore, or was it footsteps on the sand?

The sound sounded like, "Rustle-rustle... … Rustle, rustle..." …... The young boy Sora felt a cool shadow pass across Sora's the young boy's hair that was toasty warm from the sun. Sora knew for positive that it was a shadow passing across the top of Sora's the young teenage boy's unruly mop-top of hair because the shadow traveled over Sora's eye which was in the brightness of the sun, yet it was closed in rest, in sleep. (The young teen) He could tell that the bright outside the eyelid has eclipsed. Sora the young teenaged boy knows somebody had sneaked up due to how the person's shadow had just passed over his head! His eye shot open as Sora asked, "_**WHO...**__ARE_ you?" ...Still lost in his dreams Sora the young boy asked an-other question that was even stranger, "Where did you come from?" The young male-teen Sora pushed his upper-body from the ground ...shade making the young teen Sora's lowered face hazy enough to not see Sora's the young teenage male's facial features not able to be seen. Sora the young teenage male then went to the position of sitting back in a backward crabwalk sitting position with his knees up and Sora the teenage youth leaning back against Sora the teen young male's outstretched arms sleepily. All the teen young male could see was the brightness of sun to the male teen's just-opened eyes. The male teen youth Sora looked at the bright sun, his eyes drawn to the brightness. Sora could see someone's silhouette standing under the morning star sun but the teenage youth male couldn't keep his eyes opened far enough to see who it was.

Suddenly a loud voice screamed_**, Sora! **_

Sora yelled_**,**_ _**"**__W__**ha**_ _**….**_?_**!"!**_ and suddenly straightened like an exclamation point as his shoulders surged forward taking the weight off of Sora's hands. Sora sat up straight as if awakened by the worst part of every nightmare, eyes wide. Sora's eyes were suddenly accustomed to the light of the sun by now and a _12-_year-old young woman now stood there where the shady form once stood. Sora knew this young woman it was his friend Kairi! Sora lived on an island with her (Kairi)!

Kairi with a rustling map rolled in one hand, _**Sora you lazy bum! … I'd find you snoozing … Sora!**_ Was this the rustling sound? Sora looked at the waves upon the shore. The rushing of the lapping waves made a, rustle-rustle sound like an unpredicted thunderclap on a partly cloudy day. It rumbled_**,**_ _**"Rustle**_ rustle_**". **_Sora groggily followed Kairi because Kairi was supposedly taking Sora, somewhere Sora was supposed to be not lazy, and more of a help. Sora followed Kairi as he rubbed his eye.

Another friend lived on this desert isle. Who was he? Umm his name was? Who was he? His name was** Riku! ….**

- - -30- - -


End file.
